


literally just a pwp

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	literally just a pwp

Kristoff tugged Hans in for a kiss, and then broke it by pulling Hans’ shirt up over his head. Hans struggled for a moment, twisted up in the fine fabric, and then shrugged it off and onto the ground. His shoulders were broad and smooth and dotted with freckles, and he looked strangely vulnerable like this, hair tousled, a blush working it’s way down his chest. Kristoff stole another wet kiss and then shoved Hans down to his knees.

Hans clenched his hands in the fabric of Kristoff’s trousers, eyeing his bulging erection, and the unlaced him. His cock was long and thick, and Hans swallowed nervously when he saw it. He’d seen Kristoff naked before, of course, they shared a bed, but this was- one night, when Anna had passed out between them and left Kristoff hard and frustrated and almost on the verge of coming, Hans had leaned over her supine body and taken Kristoff into his hand, given him a long swipe with his tongue, and watched in pleased astonishment as Kristoff arched and came under his body, groaning with pleasure.

It had never been just them before. There had always been Anna, in between them, on top of them, under them, alone or together. But now- Hans licked his lips and placed a steadying hand on Kristoff’s hip, not sure how to start. He’d had his cock sucked before, but he’d never given much thought to how it worked on the other end. He wrapped a hand around Kristoff’s length and tentatively took the tip of his swollen cock into his mouth.

"Yeah-" Kristoff breathed, watching him with a hooded gaze. Hans opened his mouth wider and took a little more in. Kristoff’s hips jerked forward, shoving his cock to the back of Hans’ throat, and they both made a surprised sound. Hans pulled off, wiped his mouth, and then bent back to take Kristoff’s cock into his mouth again. Kristoff pumped his hips a little, slowly, and sucked in a long breath as he watched his cock move bewteen Han’s lips.

The bedroom door clicked closed, and they both looked up, startled. Hans pulled away again.

"Don’t stop on my account," Anna said, a little breathlessly. She locked the door behind her, one handed, and leaned against the wall. The last thing she had expected to find in their room was Hans on his knees, shirtless and with his mouth stretched wide around Kristoff’s cock. Hans and Kristoff glanced at each other, and then Hans shrugged and went back to what he had been doing earlier. Anna moaned a little and she swore Hans smirked. Kristoff bucked his hips again, drawing a surprised and anxious sound from Hans, and Anna moved closer to them, unable to resist.

She stretched up to kiss Kristoff, placing a steadying hand in Hans’ soft hair, and then knelt down beside Hans, fascinated. The hand in his hair fisted, tugging a little- fair was fair, she thought, and he always pulled on her hair - and let her other hand trace his cheekbone. She rubbed a thumb over the bulge of Kristoff’s cock through Hans’ cheek, and pulled his head back a little further, opening his throat up. Hans closed his eyes and swallowed. Kristoff slid in a little further.

"Oh," Anna said. She was drenched under her dress, watching Kristoff fuck her husband’s mouth. She pulled it off carelessly, letting it fall to the ground beneath her, until she was in her slip. She knelt behind Hans and slid her hands around his waist and tucked her chin over his shoulder. She could smell Kristoff’s pre-cum and spunk from here, and she couldn’t resist giving the stretched corner of Hans’ lips a little lick, just to see what would happen.

"Hans," she said, letting her hands dip into his trousers, where his cock was curving up towards his stomach, wet and hard, "I’m want you touch me." She bracketed his hips with her legs, pressing against him, and took his prick into her hand. He choked on Kristoff’s cock and had to pull away, gasping. Anna pulled his head back again by his hair, and stole a messy, cum-stained kiss before letting Kristoff slide his cock down Hans’ throat again.

"Hans," she whined, rubbing against him. "I need you." Hans shuddered under her body, sweat beading his temples. She nosed at his neck, and squeaked with surprise when a big hand slid between her legs. He found her entrance, clumsily, and thrust a big finger into her body. She moaned with pleasure, letting him fit another finger inside of her and began to fuck herself on his fingers.

"Oh my god,” Kristoff said, a little desperately. He fisted a hand in Hans’ hair, twining his fingers with Anna’s, and bucked his hips forward as he came. Hans gagged, suprised, and when Kristoff pulled back his come splattered across Han’s face. Anna fucked herself on his fingers, making little breathy gasps.

"Hans- please-" she said, as he collapsed back against her. His cock was bobbing in front of his body, freed from his trousers by her curious fingers, and he wrapped one strong arm around her and pulled her down onto his lap almost before she knew what had happened. She cried out, suddenly full of his hard, fat cock, and wrapped her legs around him as he fucked up into her. Kristoff knelt down, a large, warm presence behind her, and slid a hand down between her legs while Hans fucked her. When his fingers brushed her clit, she moaned and bit down on Han’s naked shoulder.

"Fuck," Hans said, and came with a groan. Anna, sandwiched between her two lovers, ground down onto Kristoff’s fingers and came not much later.

The three of them collapsed onto the ground, happy and exhausted.

"We have to do that again," Kristoff said.

"Please," Anna said. She smiled, and sat up. Hans, curled up beside her, was almost asleep already.

"Come on," she said, forcing her legs to stand up. "Let’s get him to bed." She wiped his face off with his discarded shirt, and then helped Kristoff to manhandle Hans into bed. They crawled in after him, and curled up under the covers. Anna pillowed her head on Han’s chest, admiring his rosebud lips and red cheeks, and dragged Kristoff’s arm around her waist.

"Goodnight," Kristoff said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"G’night," Anna said, already drifting off.


End file.
